Increase blood lactate during vigorous exercise may be a function of accelerated glycolysis and not related to a lack of oxygen. Dichloroacetate, which increases pyruvate dehydrogenase activity, will be infused intravenously during exercise to determine its effect on lactate production and the anaerobic threshold.